


When the Earth Met the Sky

by AllysonDark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Clexa prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends in Low Places

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: 'You’re the bartender and you catch someone slipping something into my drink’ AU for clexa

Clarke wasn’t exactly sure why she had agreed to go out for her birthday, or how she somehow ended up being ditched by her friends in the last bar of the night. Perhaps she had missed them leaving, or maybe they were just too drunk to remember her, either way she was alone and working on getting plastered.

“Can I get your strongest drink?” She asked the bartender, admiring the woman’s body for a moment, before mentally shaking herself straight. She had no right to objectify the brunette, even with the amount of alcohol in her system.

“Are you sure about that? You don’t exactly look like you need something strong.” The bartender replied and Clarke got a look at her nametag, among other things. Lexa.

“It’s been a shit day.” Was the only response Clarke’s pickled brain could produce before someone sat next to her, draping and arm around her shoulders.

“Get the lady whatever she asked for, on me.” The man spoke, making Clarke smile slightly, looking up at him for a moment. “I’m Murphy by the way.” He murmured to the blonde, a smirk on his lips.

Clarke and Murphy spoke for a short while, before the blonde excused herself to the restroom. Murphy watched her with gleaming eyes until she disappeared behind the door, grabbing her newly refilled drink, pouring a small baggy of white powder into it.

He waited until it was dissolved before putting it back on the bar, anticipating the next stage of his plan to go accordingly. What he wasn’t expecting was the drink to be thrown in his face, the woman behind the bar gripping the glass tightly.

“Get the hell out of my bar before I call the cops on your ass.” Lexa growled, her dark eyes trained on Murphy’s face.

He glared at her for a moment before sliding off of the barstool, pushing his way through the small crowd and out the door. Lexa stared after him, rage twinkling in her topaz gaze. She shook her head and remade the blonde’s drink, placing it on the bar before going back to work.

Clarke returned shortly after, her brow furrowing with confusion at the lack of Murphy on the stool next to her. She frowned slightly and shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her drink, eyes finding the bartender for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

“Hey, Lexa?” She called, somewhere in the back of her head a voice was telling her this was a dumb idea. “Would you like to go out sometime?”

Lexa froze in the middle of her drink making, her head turning toward the blonde, whose name she didn’t even know. “Excuse me?”

Clarke blinked a few times and cleared her throat before repeating her question, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Lexa started at her for a moment, serving the drink she had been working on before walking over to the girl.

“I don’t know, tell me your name and I might consider it.” Lexa smirked, leaning her elbows on the bar to get closer to the blonde.

“It’s Clarke.”


	2. Never Bring Clients Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa “you hired me to be the surprise stripper for your friend at this bachelor/bachelorette party and they did not take it well and threw both of us out in the freezing cold this is all your fault” au

Clarke grinned to herself as she glanced at the wall clock, expecting a knock on the door at any second. Her friend Raven was finally getting married, something that made Clarke happy, but also feel a bit lonely. She was one of the only members of the group who was still single, but she didn’t let it stop her from giving them all a good time.

She had set up Raven’s bachelorette party renting out the biggest room at the local hotel The Ark, she called in all of the favors she was owed and somehow managed to only page fifty dollars on the entire party.

“Clarke, why are you staring at wall and not getting plastered!” Octavia shouted across the room, a grin on her face as she danced to the music thumping through the air.

“Just needed a breather.” Clarke lied, a sly smile sliding across her lips. Just as she stood up to put on a good act, a knock came upon the room door. “Oh, that must be room service.”

The blonde moved to the door, opening it to reveal a tall, tanned woman, wearing a white button up and black slacks, stilettos hidden under the hems. Lexa, was the woman’s name, the stripper Clarke hired for the party, though she wasn’t expecting the brunette to be so breathtaking.

Clarke stepped away from the door, allowing the woman in. Lexa was pushing a little dessert cart, a trained smile on her face. “Would anyone like dessert?” She asked the small group, somehow making the small sentence sound alluring.

The girls paraded to the cart, picking through the small cakes with not so delicate fingers. Clarke stood off to the side, setting up the sound system to play the music she had picked for Lexa. Once everyone had their sweet, Lexa pushed the cart out of the way and proceeded to remove her clothes to the beat of the music.

Raven sat through all of thirty seconds of it before she got angry. “Clarke, I told you, no strippers!” She huffed, her eyes narrowing at the blonde.

“But..Raven come on, I figured you’d enjoy it, like nothing gross would have happened..besides she’s hot.” Clarke replied, her brow furrowing slightly.

“I don’t care if she’s hot, Clarke, why couldn’t you just listen to me for once?” Raven asked, her arms crossed over her chest. When Clarke could not produce an answer good enough for her, she grabbed the blonde and Lexa and hauled them out the door.

“Well, now what?” Lexa asked, her voice rich and warm, making Clarke forget that the brunette was in fact, half naked and neither of them seemed to have any money.

“I would offer to take you back to mine, but my wallet is in there and I doubt Raven will speak to me until tomorrow at the wedding.” Clarke answered, shaking her head a bit.

Lexa regarded the other woman for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders. “My apartment isn’t too far from here, my roommate is home, you can stay there til morning, if you’d like.”

The blonde’s head tipped to the side, her lip pressed between her teeth as she pondered. “I guess it couldn’t hurt, uhm..sorry about all of this.”

Lexa waved it off, having already been paid, she didn’t really mind not having to perform. “Don’t worry about it, come on, let’s get going before it gets any colder out.”

Clarke nodded, noting the gloomy night with a sigh. Later September should not have been as dreary as it had been. The two girls made their way down the stairs and out the side door, trying to avoid being seen.

Clarke glanced over at her silent companion as they walked down the street, no one in the city paying any attention to Lexa’s state of undress. When the wind kicked up, she saw the brunette shiver out of the corner of her eye, Clarke proceeded to take off her blazer and handed it over to the other girl.

“I’m fine.” Lexa said, shaking her head at the jacket. When Clarke continued to hold it up, staring her down, the brunette finally relented and slid the blue material over her shoulders. “Thank you.”

As they approached the apartment complex, Clarke was taken aback at how nice it was, unsure of why she had been expecting different. “Wow, this is even nicer than mine.” She blurted out, her eyes wide for a moment.

Lexa let out a chuckle and put the code in for the doors, holding one open for the blonde. Clarke walked into the lobby, smiling to herself as she followed the brunette to the elevator. “You seemed surprised that I live somewhere nice.” Lexa muttered as she pressed the button for the fifth floor.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to seem like it was a shock or anything, I just..I dunno society does weird shit to people’s minds I guess..” She trailed off, looking down at her shoes, a shameful blush creeping up her neck.

“Don’t apologize, I understand.” Lexa smiled slightly, trying to make the blonde feel better. “Anyway, we’re here.” She said, stepping out of the elevator. She walked up to a door off to the left, knocking on it a few times.

“Lexa, what the…did you get kicked out of a party again?” A woman spoke, smirking at Lexa, before catching sight of Clarke. “Oh, and you brought a little pet, how fun.”

 

 


	3. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa • “I’m your neighbor and I can hear you fucking someone who shares my name” AU

Lexa lay awake, her eyes glued to the ceiling as a quiet moan drifted through the thin wall of her dorm. She let out a sigh, rubbing her face as she sat up. “Are you fucking kidding me, again Griffin?” She asked the empty room, not truly loud enough for it to travel through their shared wall.

After a few moments of sitting on the edge of her bed, another moan brushed against her ear drums, the same as every other night this occurred. Her name was being said, over and over in breathy moans, making her stomach clench and her anger grow. She wasn’t sure why she was angry with Clarke, she had only met the girl a handful of times, but something about the blonde being with someone who shared the name Lexa, drove the brunette insane.

“Probably cause you wish she was really saying _your_ name.” Lexa muttered, pushing off the bed with a growl. She had had enough. She slipped on her sneakers and stomped out the door, turning to her left until she could slam her fist against her neighbor’s.

“Griffin, open the damned door.” She growled, her hand hammering at the wood beneath it. She caught her fist just before it collided with the blonde’s face as the door opened.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked breathlessly, her cheeks red, wearing only a robe which she held closed with one hand. “Uh..what are you doing?”

“I came to tell you that you need to keep your damned sex life to yourself, I don’t need to hear you moaning your girlfriend’s name all night, and especially not when her name is the same as mine!” Lexa said shortly, not caring if her voice was loud.

Clarke was quiet for a short moment, her face getting impossibly redder before she spoke. “Lexa..you’ve got it all wrong, I don’t have a girlfriend..” She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked up at her neighbor.

Lexa’s brow furrowed as her eyes dark as she looked at the girl. “Then why have you been…oh.” It was Lexa’s turn to blush as she realized what had actually been going on. “Oh..I..I’m..” She stuttered, backing up to head back to her room.

Clarke reached out a shaking hand to grab ahold of Lexa’s arm, pulling her back. “Wait.” She said simply, moving to press their lips together.


	4. Control is Only Gained Through Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa in wrestling class and we're partners and now we're in this really fucking awkward kind of sexual position right now AU

Gym class had never been one of Clarke’s favorites, in fact it was so low on the scale that she would almost prefer home economics,  _almost._ Lately their classes had been nothing but dodgeball, as the regular coach was out. Clarke didn’t mind this in the least, because it wasn’t really exercise. 

However, her luck seemed to run out as she entered the gym and saw that Coach Indra had returned. “Fantastic..” She muttered as she slipped into the locker room, sighing heavily. 

“Poor Clarke, no more easy class for you.” Her friend, Raven, teased as they got changed. 

“You are not allowed to tease me, Ms.Knee Injury.”  Clarke huffed, sitting on the bench to tie her shoes. “You totally lucked out, getting hurt during a game.” 

Raven snorted, adjusting her brace.”I never planned on someone taking my knee out.” She retorted, rolling her eyes at the blonde “Who knew basketball could be so rough.” 

“I told you that your showing off was going to get you into trouble one of these days, looks like I was right.” Clarke smirked as she stood up, stretching her arms up over her head. 

Raven opened her mouth to tease back, before her eyes fell on the girl that entered the locker room. “Hey Lexa, how are you?” She asked, a smirk on her face when Clarke’s face went red. 

“Hello Raven, Clarke, I’m doing well, how are you?” Lexa responded, offering them both a friendly smile. 

“I’m doing a hell of a lot better now that I’m not stuck on crutches.” Raven said, flashing an evil grin at Clarke before continuing. “Clarke, are you feeling alright, you’re cheeks are really red.” 

Clarke’s eyes got wide as they flickered between her friend and Lexa. “Yeah, I’m totally good, just a little warm..” She squeaked out, her cheeks growing darker. 

Lexa smiled more before turning to her locker, after a little rummaging she produced a water bottle, slick with condensation. “Here this should help.”

Clarke took the bottle, taking a long drag, only to choke on most of it. Raven got up, pounding the blonde on the back as she chuckled. “Clarke, you aren’t supposed to inhale fluid.” 

Clarke shot a glare at her friend as her coughing subsided. “You’re an asshole.” She stated simply before turning her attention to Lexa. “Thank you.” She offered a shy sort of smile before grabbing Raven’s arm, marching them out to the gym.

Raven giggled next to the blonde, laughing harder when Clarke smacked her arm. “What? You should just ask her out, like damn.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and settled herself in the bleachers with the other students, waiting until the class officially began. Once everyone was changed and ready, Coach Indra began to explain what they would be doing for the next week.

“We will be covering the wonderful sport of wrestling.” She grinned at the class, motioning to the mats on the floor. “Today I will be pairing you up to practice moves and technics.”

Clarke frown at that, letting out a sigh at the thought of being paired with someone like John Murphy. She hated not being able to pick her own partner, though her usual first choice couldn’t participate. She would have to remember to chew Raven out _again_ for getting hurt.

Indra started calling out the pairs. “Griffin and Woods.” She said, making Clarke’s face go red once more and Raven to snicker softly.

Clarke nodded to herself, steeling herself against the shyness the other girl brought out in her. “I hope you’re ready to get your ass handed to you.” She teased as she stepped up to Lexa, her heart stuttering in her chest.

“We’re just practicing today, but I suppose I wouldn’t mind getting anything handed to me, as long as you’re the one doing it.” Lexa smirked before walking over to one of the mats in the back.

They spent the next half hour, working on the moves Coach Indra had walked them through. The only one Clarke had avoided doing so far was the takedown, not wanting to hurt the other girl. “Come on Clarke, take me down.” Lexa smirked, motioning for the blonde to bring it.

Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she shrugged. “Fine, you asked for it.” She responded, moving forward, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s midsection, bringing them both down to the mat. She proceeded to pin the older girl, a proud smirk on her face.

“Mm, I like a girl who takes control.” Lexa purred, making Clarke’s cheeks go pink.


	5. Timing is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa 'I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’ AU

“Sir, we don’t have ice cream cones here, we only have the shakes.” Clarke said, inhaling slowly through her nose.

The man had asked repetitively about the ice cream, only to get the same answer, from the cashier and now her. Sometimes being a manger sucked. “If you would like, I can give you the frozen mix we use for the shakes without the syrup, but other than that there is nothing I can do.”

The man wasn’t exactly thrilled about being told no, even though a logical person could see that there wasn’t any other answer to be had. “I DON’T WANT A GOD DAMN SHAKE!” He yelled, making Clarke flinch a bit.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by him again. “I’m never coming here again, this is bullshit, it’s the middle of fucking summer and you people don’t have ice cream, what kind of fucking joke is that?”

Clarke took a shaking breath, her cheeks burning, her hands trembling at her sides. “Sure, we have never advertised ice cream, nor will the company be adding it to the menu any time soon, I’m sorry this is an inconvenience, but if you would like, I could direct you to one of the many other fast food restaurants in the area.” She replied, almost word for word from the training video.

Clarke was good at memorizing things, numbers, words, files, things that weren’t people. People made her nervous and people that yelled at her made her stomach clench and her head go foggy and all she was left with were the things she had been taught.

“I’M ALREADY HERE, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE?” He shouted, making Clarke take a slight step back, her eyes stinging with the tears she fought, she would not let him see her cry.

“Excuse me, sir, there are children around and you’re frightening them.” A woman’s voice sounded from behind the man. “I would appreciate it if you could stop your shouting.”

The man’s red face turned to look at the brunette, a scowl in place as he opened his mouth. “Why don’t you mind your own business, bitch.” He growled, his beady eyes narrowing at her.

“Mm, I would, but it seems that not only are you disturbing the peace, but you’re also harassing that poor manager, now unless you’d like to make an even bigger scene out of this, I suggest you adjust your attitude and leave.” She replied, her jaw clenched.

“And what are you going to do if I don’t?” He asked, getting into the woman’s face.

Clarke watched in a shocked sort of awe as she took the man’s arm and twisting it behind his back. “I’ll have my friends put you in cuffs.” She smirked, nodding toward the table where two officers sat, brows raised at the pair.

In a few moments the man was taken care of and Clarke was still shaking. “Th-thanks.” She managed to get out when the woman came to the counter.

“Clarke, eh?” The tanned woman smiled, holding a hand out to her. “I’m Lexa, sorry I couldn’t step in sooner, but I wasn’t sure I would be able to keep myself from socking that guy and seeing as I’m on a ride along with my two friends, I don’t wanna cause trouble, ya know?” Lexa shrugged, her eyes sincere.

Clarke nodded and took the offered hand, giving it a soft squeeze in an attempt to stop her own from trembling. “I get it..I still appreciate the help.” She said, her voice low, her face starting to warm.

Lexa turned her head as one of the officers called out to her. “Be there in just a sec Anya.” She replied before turning back face Clarke. “If you ever need some help, or just want to hang out, give me a call.” Lexa smirked, pulling a card from her pocket.

For a moment Clarke questioned why a teenager would have a card, but then decided it didn’t matter. “Alright, I’ll give you a call if I ever need rescuing.” Clarke smiled slightly, biting her lip.

Lexa flashed a grin and a wave before following after her friends. Once she was gone, Clarke looked down at the card, a grin making its way onto her lips.

_Lexa Woods  
(I have no reason for these cards other than to hand out my number on the fly)_

Clarke flipped the card over and memorized the number, before making the decision to call her savior once she got off. 


	6. Flora and Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clarke and Lexa ‘I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower and give it to me’ AU

Lexa leaned against the counter, eyes darting to the clock every so often as she waited. Just when the clock hit two-thirty, she pushed away from the counter and made herself look busy, tending to her flowers. 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Woods.” The soft voice carried through the shop, making Lexa smile as she pulled away from the roses she had been tending too. 

“Hello, Clarke, how many times have I told you to call me Lexa?” She asked, rolling her eyes a bit. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, a warm smile on her face. “I suppose you have told me quite s few times, but I like the look on your face when I don’t.” The blonde smirked before making her way toward the back end of the shop. 

Lexa shook her head, watching contentedly. Clarke made a habit of coming in every day, she would ask what a few flowers meant, decide on one and then hand it off to the shopkeeper once it was paid for. 

She looked stunning, just like every other day, her hair waved around her face, blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun that filtered through the windows. Lexa found herself intoxicated from day one.

“What do these stand for?” She called out, pointing at a bunch of bright orange flowers with spots along the petals. 

Lexa smiled softly, moving toward the blonde. “Because of their vibrant color, tiger lilies are supposed to signify wealth, affluence and pride.” She murmured, watching as Clarke move to another bush. 

It went like that for a few moments before Lexa had to attend to another customer. By the time she had finished, Clarke was waiting by the counter, a red flower in her hand.

“Red tulips, they’re a-” She stopped as Clarke opened her mouth, finishing the sentence for her.

“Declaration of love.” Clarke said softly, holding the flower out to the brunette, her cheeks pink. 

Lexa smiled slight, biting her lip as she lay the flower on the counter. Deciding that it would be better to show how she felt, rather than try to explain it. With graceful steps, she rounded the counter, took Clarke’s arms gently, pulling them close. 

“I accept your declaration.” She whispered before pressing their lips together. 

 


	7. Artist's Interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clarke is in school for art and she has a huge end of the year project due. She needs someone to model nude for her. Her roommate Raven helps her out. Ravens knows her friend Lexa is needing some extra cash so she tells her about modeling for Clarke. They meet up and Clarke can't contain the gay.

Clarke paced the room, running a hand through her already messy hair. “Raven, this is bad, I don’t have any new models and I need one for this project or I’m going to fail.” She said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Clarke, it’s gonna be fine, I think I can actually help you out.” Raven chuckled, moving to grab the blonde’s arm, pulling her into a hug. “I have a friend who needs some extra cash and she’s totally hot, she’s in my autoshop class, I can talk to her about it today.”

Clarke took a deep breath, nodding her head slightly as she relaxed into her best friend. “Yeah, okay, thanks Rae, you always have my back.” She smiled, leaning her head up to kiss the brunette’s cheek.

Raven rolled her eyes, but grinned at her friend. “Always will be too, plus I mean it doesn’t hurt to butter you up, then you might not get as upset when I take your mom out tonight.” She smirked, pulling away to avoid the slap to her arm.

“Ugh, you know I don’t really mind you and my mother together, like she’s happy but I also don’t want to hear about it, ya know?” Clarke shuddered slightly, making a face.

Raven let out a soft laugh, shrugging her shoulders. “Alright, alright, but what are you going to do when I’m your stepmom some day?” She teased, squeaking as Clarke tackled her to the floor of the studio.

“Shut up!” Clarke giggled, her fingers digging into Raven’s ribs, making the brunette laugh hysterically. “I will stop when you promise not to tease me about you and my mother’s relationship.”

“Alright, alright!” Raven laughed breathlessly, clutching her sides when Clarke rolled off of her, grinning at the ceiling.

The two stayed like that for a little while, in a comfortable silence that only years of friendship could bring. It wasn’t until Raven glanced at the clock was the silence disturbed. “I gotta get down to the shop, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled, pushing herself off the floor.

“Okay, if your friend agrees, just send her over to the studio, the sooner I can get this project started, the better.” Clarke replied, moving from the floor as well. “Thank you again.”

Raven waved it off as she grabbed her bag, heading out. “No problem sweetheart, that’s what stepmoms are for.” She flashed a grin before darting away, knowing she would catch hell for the comment later.

Clarke shook her head, her eyes moving around the room. She had a love hate relationship with her short school days. On one hand, they provided extra time for her to work on her projects, but on the other, when she didn’t have anything to work on it drove her nuts.

She wasn’t sure how long she had spaced out for while looking for a canvas, but when a knock sounded on the studio door, it startled her so badly she dropped the one she had picked out. “Holy..I’m coming!” She called out, moving to the door.

Clarke wasn’t sure who she was expecting at the door, but it certainly wasn’t the tall, muscular brunette that was standing in the threshold. “Hi, uhm you’re Raven’s friend, yeah?” She asked sounding a bit stupid.

“Yeah, I’m Lexa and you must be Clarke.” The girl replied, a slight smile on her lips. “She said you needed a model and you paid pretty decent.” She shrugged as Clarke let her in.

Clarke nodded, biting her lip as her eyes traced every line on Lexa’s tanned face, smiling at the grease smudge on the other woman’s face. “Hold still.” She murmured, reaching up to wipe the smudge off of Lexa’s cheek.

“Thanks, I didn’t exactly look in the mirror before heading over.” Lexa chuckled, biting her lip slightly. “So, where do you want me?”

Clarke had a lot of answers for that question, none of which were appropriate and with the shake of her head she headed over to the only piece of furniture in the main part of the studio. She grabbed the arm of the couch and yanked, dragging the heavy thing into the middle of the room. “Here.” She said, slightly out of breath.

She busied herself with getting the lights where she wanted them, not noticing that Lexa had already started to disrobe until she turned around, breath catching in her throat. “Oh, good, just get comfortable when you’re finished.” She spat out, blinking a few times before heading over to the canvas she had dropped earlier.

After everything was set up and Lexa was lounging on the couch, Clarke nodded to herself. “Alright, do you need anything before we begin? I usually work in two or three hour sessions.”

Lexa shook her head, leaning her head back on the arm of the couch, offering a small smile at Clarke. “I’m good, just let me know if you need me to reposition or anything.”

“You’re perfect..” Clarke blurted out, her face going red. “Your pose I mean..it’s perfect.”

Lexa chuckled softly, her head turned toward Clarke, her topaz eyes gleaming in the lights the blonde had set up. “Thanks, boss.”

Clarke nodded, taking a deep breath before settling on the stool behind her easel. She cleared her mind and made herself focus on what she needed to do, instead of the slight twinge between her legs. She picked up the charcoal and got to work.

She started with Lexa’s face, her high cheek bones, the way her cheeks dimpled ever so slightly around the nose and lips. Clarke found herself fascinated with Lexa’s strong jaw line and the way her neck curved. She focused next on the eyes, eyes were the hardest yet most beautiful part of a piece, they gave you a window into the subjects soul if done right, forever captured.

She finally started on Lexa’s body once she was sure her face was right, the way each muscle and tendon stood out, her curves and expanses of toned, tanned skin. The way the light hit each and every point, making the drawing come to life. “You’re so beautiful.” Clarke whispered, her hand still moving.

Lexa didn’t say a word, though her breath caught in her throat as she heard the blonde’s words float across the quiet room. She had no idea what the other girl saw, no clue as to what she looked like to other people, but she liked the way Clarke looked at her, even if it was just for the project.

Three hours seemed to come and go far too fast for their liking and though Clarke was pretty impressed with what she had so far, she wanted more time with the girl. “Would you mind coming back tomorrow, there’s a few details I want to work on.” She caught herself saying as though her lips had a mind of their own.

Lexa smiled slightly, sitting up to stretch her arms above her head. “Yeah sure, same time?” She asked, reaching for her shirt.

“Same time.” Clarke replied as she got up from her stool, making her away across the room to stand in front of Lexa. “I’m sorry if this is too forward, but you are absolutely stunning and the entire time I was working all I could think about was how your lips would feel against mine.” She rushed out, afraid she would chicken out if she didn’t just get it all out at once.

Lexa’s cheeks went pink, her hands stilling on the fabric of her shirt. “It’s not too forward..I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since you called me perfect.” She said softly, looking up at the blonde.

Clarke nodded her head, taking a shaky breath as she bent over, her hands on Lexa’s smooth shoulders as she brought their lips together.  


	8. Pride is a Fickle Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa “I twisted my ankle and you’re the only one here strong enough to carry me to the nurse’s office but we’re both really awkward

“Clarke, I’m open!” Octavia yelled across the gym, arms high above her head. “Pass it!”

Clarke glanced over at her teammate, before they shifted over the competition. A lot of them had turned their attention over to Octavia, moving closer. The blonde sent a silent plea to whoever was out there before launching the ball over to the brunette. 

As soon as the ball left her hands, a body was slamming into her side and before she could comprehend was was happening, she was on the floor, pain shooting through her ankle. 

“Jesus Christ..” Clarke muttered, shoving the other person off of her before sitting up to examine her ankle. It was already swollen and bruised, tender to the touch. “Great, you made me sprain my ankle, asshole.” She hissed, finally looking at the girl who had all but tackled her to the floor. 

Lexa blinked at the blonde, eyes flickering between Clarke’s ankle and her face. “I didn’t mean to, I was going for the ball and I tripped..” She explained, a worried look in her eye.

Clarke shook her head, biting back the nasty comment that had formed in the back of her throat. “Just help me up.” She finally said through gritted teeth. 

Lexa nodded before standing up, taking a hold of Clarke’s offered hand to help the blonde up. When Clarke tried to put weight on the affected ankle, she winced, clutching the brunette’s shirt for support. 

By the time they had awkwardly gotten the blonde up, everyone in the class caught on to what was happening and had surrounded them, offering their input on how to help. 

Before Clarke could explode and tell them all that she was find, Coach Indra stepped up and silenced them all. “Woods, take Griffin to the nurse’s office.” She said simply. 

Lexa opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut when Clarke’s arm slid around her waist. “Let’s get this over with.” The blonde muttered and they were off. 

After a few agonizing steps outside of the gymnasium, Clarke was biting back tears, which did not go unnoticed by her companion. “Stop.” Lexa murmured, halting them in the middle of the lobby. 

Clarke’s brow furrowed as she allowed Lexa to readjust their position, squeaking as the brunette lifted her up. “What the hell are you doing?” She asked, clinging to Lexa tightly. 

“You can barely walk.” Was the only response she got before Lexa started walking. 


	9. Time and a Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa prompt based off this: important otp question: who in your otp holds the other back by the hood of their sweater when they’re about to do something stupid

Clarke’s eyes narrowed at the man in front of her, anger glowing in her sapphire eyes. “Raven is your girlfriend and my best friend, how in the _fuck_ could even ask me that.” She growled, making the man flinch slightly. 

“Not only that, but I have a fucking girlfriend, Finn!” She added, taking a step forward, fists clenched at her sides. 

“It was just a hypothetical question, no need to over react..” Finn replied dumbly, his eyes flickering between Clarke and her girlfriend who was keeping an ever watchful eye on the situation. 

“Didn’t sound hypothetical to me.” The blonde replied through gritted teeth as she took another step toward Finn. 

Lexa took a step forward then, resting a hand on Clarke’s shoulder gently. “Clarke, beating him senseless won’t solve anything.” She said softly, squeezing the blonde’s shoulder gently. 

Clarke shrugged the hand off without a thought, tightening her fists. “Maybe not, but it’ll make me feel better.” 

Lexa let out a sigh, taking handful of Clarke’s hoodie, effectively pulling the blonde back. “He’s not worth it, just tell Raven and i’m sure she’ll take care of it, if not she’ll ask the Blake siblings to help her out.” The brunette said calmly, keeping a firm grip on her girlfriend.

“Just because he’s a low life doesn’t mean you have to stoop to his level.” Lexa explained, shooting an icy glare at the boy. “Come now, we’re going to be late for the bus.”

Clarke huffed, allowing her girlfriend to lead her down the hallway, her anger still rolling off of her in waves. “How dare that bastard think that I would ever want to sleep with him.” 

“He’s just lucky that I’m smart enough not to fight at school, otherwise he would be a bloody mess on the floor.” 


	10. A Step in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa “I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please"

Clarke would deny it any chance she got, but she was drunk, more so than she had been her entire college career. She almost never had anything to drink when she got together with her friends, but this time was different, this time her crush, Lexa, was sitting on the couch across from her and it made her nervous. 

Now, common sense would dictate that she stay sober, try to impress her crush, but Clarke had never really been good with common sense. So she took every drink handed to her and proceeded to make a fool of herself. 

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Clarke announced, her alcohol soaked brain deeming the game appropriate for a group of twenty-somethings. “I’ll go first, Octavia, truth or dare.” 

Octavia cocked a brow at her friend, before shaking her head. “Dare.” She stated simply, never one to back away from a challenge. 

Clarke sat in thought for a moment, before grinning. “I dare you to kiss Raven.” She chuckled, knowing the smaller brunette had a thing for their friend. 

Octavia’s cheeks went red as she glanced over at the mechanic, letting out a slow sigh before getting up and placing a kiss on Raven’s lips before returning to her seat. “Lexa, truth or dare?” 

Lexa blinked, turning her head toward the brunette. “Uhm, dare?” She answered, shrugging her shoulders, none of them really knew her enough to get her to do anything embarrassing. 

Octavia thought for a short while before smirking to herself. “I dare you to spend the rest of the night with no pants on.” 

The older girl rolled her eyes before standing up to slide her jeans off, letting them pool around her ankles before kicking them off, showing off a pair of sky blue panties. “There, happy?”

And so it went, everyone taking their dares, some chickening out and spilling some useless information. Despite the initial thoughts of it being stupid, they all enjoyed themselves until they decided they were hungry. 

“I’ll get the menus!” Clarke grinned, pushing up from her seat too quickly, causing her to stumble. She landed somewhere soft, her face pressed against something warm.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with sky blue cotton and proceeded to shove herself away, cheeks red. 

“Clarke, if you wanted to eat out, you could have just asked.” Lexa smirked.


	11. No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“

Lexa stretched her arms high over her head, listening to her shoulders pop deliciously before kicking off her shoes and padding her way to the bathroom. She hummed her way through undressing, turning on the hot water before stepping in. 

The water cascaded down her shoulders, relaxing her further. Lexa’s nightly routine was the one thing she could look forward to, the one thing that made even the worst school day better. 

Once she was finished in the shower and had dried off, she braided her hair before making her way back into her room. She blinked a few times as she looked at the back of her blonde friend, who was seated upon her bead. 

“Clarke?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, hands on her bare hips. “What are you doing?” 

Clarke turned around, her cheeks going pink as she looked at her friend. “Oh, uh..” She trailed off before shaking her head. “You need to at least put on some underwear before we discuss anything.” 

Lexa chuckled, making her way to her dresser. She pulled on her favorite pair of pajamas before settling next to the blonde. “Alright, now that I’m clothed, what are you doing here and more importantly how did you get in here, I locked the door.” 

It was Clarke’s turn to chuckle as she held up a key on her chain. “You gave me a spare when you first moved in, remember? So I could take care of your cat when you have over night games.” 

Lexa nodded her head, smiling. “Oh right, sorry it’s been a long day.” She replied, bumping their shoulders together. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here.” 

Clarke was quiet for a moment, before she opened her mouth, eyes trained on her hands. “Finn and I broke up and well..his name is on the lease to the apartment..so..” She sighed softly, looking up at the brunette.

“Clarke, I’m so sorry.” Lexa said softly, reaching up to brush a few stands of hair from sapphire eyes. “You can stay here, I know you weren’t going to ask, because that’s how you are, but I insist.” 

Clarke smiled slightly, biting her lip. “Thanks, Lexa.” She replied, leaning into her friend’s touch. 

Lexa nodded, offering a smile in return before pushing off the bed. “Come on, we’ll go get your stuff from your apartment.” She said, already heading to grab a change of clothes. 

“That..might not be a good idea..I mean for you to go with me.” Clarke said sheepishly, refusing to look Lexa in the eye.

“And why would that be?” Lexa asked, leaning against her dresser. 

“Well..we sort of broke up..because of you.” Clarke admitted, her cheeks burning. “Not you exactly, but because of my feelings for you….” 

Lexa’s brow furrowed, tilting her head to the side. “Feelings?” 

“I love you, Lexa.”


	12. Griffin's Believe it or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Clarke and Lexa ‘We are sharing a hospital room, and somehow you find out how I injured myself and I am so embarrassed because the way I hurt myself is pretty humiliating, but then you start telling me how you ended up in hospital and I am crying with laughter please stop telling me this story, it hurts when I laugh, wait did you just say I look pretty when I laugh?’ au
> 
> (I tweaked the prompt a bit)

Clarke sighed softly, leaning back against the pillows, eyes glued to the white ceiling tiles. Her shoulder throbbed, her head felt fuzzy and her mouth felt like she had eaten paste. “Why did I let you talk me into going out?”

Raven chuckled softly, shrugging her shoulders. “Well, you’ve been stuck in your apartment ever since you and Finn broke up and since I know how that feels, I figured I would give you a distraction.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette, “I don’t think getting me drunk was the best idea in the world.” She stated, finally turning her head to look at her friend.

“Though that may be true, you were having fun until you decided to walk into the mens’ room and then run into the wall trying to get out.” Raven smirked, brow raised. 

“Well excuse my pickled brain choosing the wrong bathroom, I never did get to pee before we came here.” Clarke huffed, brow furrowed. “But I suppose that’s what I get for dislocating my shoulder.” 

“You know, no one is going to believe that story, you were so drunk that you walked into the mens’ room and smacked into the wall so hard on your way out, that you dislocated your shoulder.” Raven giggled, leaning back in her chair.

“Shut up.” The blonde pouted, crossing her good arm across her chest. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and go get me some water.” 

It was Raven’s turn to roll her eyes, but still she pushed herself from the chair and pulled back the privacy curtain to make her exit, only to be met by someone’s back. “Oh, sorry we didn’t realize they brought someone in.” 

The other woman turned around, looking at Raven with a smirk. “It’s no problem, I was just leaving to grab a drink, would you care to join me?” 

Raven blinked a few times, looking over her shoulder at Clarke, who shrugged in response. “Uh, sure, I hear the coffee isn’t half bad.” She replied dumbly, following the older girl out of the room. 

“Well, at least someone is having a good night.” Clarke muttered, shaking her head a bit, turning to look at her new roommate. “Is your friend usually that flirty?” 

The brunette in the other bed chuckled lowly, “Anya is only like that when she likes what she sees and apparently that is your friend.” She replied, turning to look at the blonde. 

“Raven will be in for it then, poor girl doesn’t know what to do when pretty things take an interest in her.” Clarke smiled, tilting her head to the side. “I’m Clarke by the way.” 

“Lexa.” The brunette replied with a smile, her eyes falling on the sling Clarke’s arm rested in. “Dislocated shoulders suck.” Lexa commented, a playful glint in her eyes. 

“Don’t tell me you over heard all of that..” Clarke groaned, covering her face with her free hand. It was embarrassing enough without a pretty girl knowing the blonde had gotten hurt.

“Well, I mean this is a small room and Raven has a big mouth.” Lexa shrugged, glancing at her bandaged hand. 

“Its embarrassing.” Clarke huffed, following Lexa’s gaze. “What happened to you then?” She asked, feeling it was only fair. 

Lexa blushed slightly, before letting out a sigh. “Anya and I were dancing around the apartment and I tripped over a pillow and landed on the glass table, it broke an I ended up with a huge shard of glass in my hand.” 

“Ouch, maybe you’ll learn to pick up after yourself.” Clarke teased, trying to make the other girl smile. 

She succeeded as Lexa cracked a grin and chortled. “It wasn’t even mine.” Lexa explained, shaking her head. “Anya kicked it off the couch cause it was too fluffy.” 

Clarke chuckled, a wide grin plastered across her features. “Oh jeeze, well at least you’re okay, how many stitches?” 

“I think it was fifteen they said, I don’t know I wasn’t watching.” Lexa shivered slightly, scrunching up her nose. “The whole idea of someone literally sewing my skin back together…” She shook her head, her face paling.

“I totally get that, like I can handle blood and stuff, but stitches are an odd thing, my mom is a doctor and I don’t know how she does it all the time.” Clarke frowned slightly, before shaking her head. 

“Does your mom work here?” Lexa asked, turning her head back to the blonde. “If she does, I’m surprised she hasn’t burst in to check on you.”

Clarke ran a hand through her hair, shrugging slightly. “She works in the trauma center, so she’s pretty busy usually, I’ll get an ear full later.” She explained, looking up at the door opened.

Raven and Anya walked in, looking proud of themselves. “Please tell me you didn’t have hospital sex…” Lexa groaned, looking her friend in the eyes.

“Does it count if we were in the car?” 


	13. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: I need protective (but pissed) lexa physically putting herself in front of Clarke to protect her from whomever (canon verse)

Clarke had been walking for days, just letting her feet carry her, until she was forced to a stop, a body blocking the way. “Clarke?” A familiar voice asked, pulling her from her haze. 

“Lexa?” Clarke blinked, her heart clenching. “Uh..what are you doing out here?” She asked, not knowing exactly where they were. 

Lexa let out a small chuckle, biting her lip gently. “Clarke, you are but a few hundred yards from the gates of Polis, isn’t it logical for me to be close by?”

Clarke nodded slightly, her brow furrowing. “Oh, Polis…yeah.” She muttered, took a glance at the grounder, feeling  sad instead of angry like she had thought she would. “I..should get going.” 

“Wait, why don’t you stay, it will be dark soon.” The brunette spoke, her hand slightly raised as though she had thought about grabbing the blonde’s arm. 

Clarke sighed softly, taking in her surroundings before looking at the brunette’s face, seeing nothing but concern written on every feature. “Okay, I’ll stay, but just for the night.” 

The night had turned into a few days and a few days into a week by which time, Clarke and Lexa had had time to sit down and discuss just what had happened on the mountain, leaving Clarke feeling slightly better. 

During the days, Lexa would be busy with her duties as Commander, leaving Clarke to roam the city. The blonde found Polis quite beautiful, very different from the grounder villages she had seen. The buildings were large, likely left over from before the war, some how most of them were in great shape. 

Most days she found herself sketching the various sights there were in the city, including the two tallest buildings, one being a guard tower, the other a water tower, the name of the original city long weathered away. 

That afternoon was no different, she perched herself in the highest tree and tried to fit in the entire city, only to have her vision of half of it cut off by other buildings. “Damn it..” Clarke muttered, sliding from the tree with grace. 

She glanced around, trying to find a better vantage point, when her gaze settled on the water tower and with a grin she set off toward it. Once she reached the tall building, she realized that she might have an issue with getting up it. 

There were guards on the very top and one at the bottom of the ladder. “Is there anyway I can get to the top?” She asked, only to be met with silence. 

After a few failed attempts, Clarke gave up and wandered back to Lexa’s home, settling herself in the Commander’s usual spot, a small smile on her lips as she started to draw. 

Hours passed before Lexa arrived, a fond look upon her face as she walked into the living area and saw Clarke asleep in her chair, sketch pad perched precariously on her knees. 

Lexa approached the sleeping girl, glancing at the sketch book, only to see her own face looking back at her, her features were calm, but somehow Clarke had captured the emotion in her eyes. 

With a small shake of her head, she shook Clarke’s shoulder gently, smiling as the girl woke up. “I apologize for taking so long today, I hoped you would find some way to entertain yourself and yet here you are, sleeping in my favorite chair.” 

Clarke’s cheeks went pink as she hastily shut her sketch book, looking up at the brunette. “Well I was going to sketch the city, but none of the trees were tall enough and when I went to the water tower the guard wouldn’t answer me, let alone let me up and so I came home and I guess I drifted off while drawing.” 

Lexa’s chest warmed when the blonde called the dwelling her home, making her smile slightly. “I guess I’ll have to have a word with the guards, make sure they know that you are allowed anywhere you please.” 

Clarke smiled softly, biting her lip as their eyes connected, sapphire and topaz shining in the low light of the fire. “You really don’t have to, I understand if that’s like an off limits place.” 

Lexa shook her head, moving away from the blonde to settle on the other chair, removing her shoes, leaving them by the hearth. “It’s not truly off limits, we normally just use it as a second guard tower, so civilians rarely venture that way.” 

Clarke nodded, setting her things to the side to stoke the fire, mostly to keep her hands busy. “Oh, okay, well  then if you really don’t mind talking to them, I suppose there’s no reason for me to argue.” 

Lexa hummed her agreement, leaning back in the chair to relax. “Other than the inconvenience, how was your day?” 

“It was good, this place is so beautiful, I could stay here for forever and never get tired of it, it’s so different from the villages, from anything I’ve ever seen.” She said, a grin on her face. 

Lexa listened to the blonde go one about the various things she found unique and beautiful in Polis, her heart thrumming happily. She had never expected Clarke to be this comfortable in the capital, but found that it suited her just fine. 

“Anyway, enough of my rambling, how was your day, did anything exciting happen?” Clarke asked, watching the Commander with curious eyes. 

“My day was just fine, we talked about plans for expanding the city wall, nothing exciting to report.” Lexa chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. This had become a routine of theirs, sharing their experiences of the day. 

“Maybe you could come explore with me tomorrow, watch me draw, I know that doesn’t sound too exciting, but it’s gotta be better than sitting around talking plans all day.” Clarke offered, tucking a lock of golden hair behind her ear. 

The Commander chuckled lowly, finding herself touched that Clarke wanted to try to entertain her. “I have a few things to attend to in the morning, but how about we meet at the water tower at noon, okay?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” The blonde grinned at her and got up from her chair, arms stretched over her head. “We should get some sleep, you especially.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and stood up, nodding slightly. “Whatever you say, Sky Princess.” She smirked, watching Clarke blush. 

The two parted ways in the small hall, their rooms across from each other. Lexa changed into her sleep shirt, staring at the dark ceiling until the hushed city lulled her to sleep. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, screams came echoing through the small house, making Lexa bolt up right in her bedroll, rushing across the hall to check on Clarke. The blonde seemed to be having a nightmare, thrashing against the blankets with tears streaming down her face. “Clarke, it’s okay, it’s just a dream.” 

Clarke jolted awake, clinging to Lexa’s arms, her chest heaving as she took in huge gulps of air. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you..” 

“Hush, you have nothing to apologize for.” Lexa murmured, absentmindedly rubbing her hands up and down Clarke’s arms, trying to soothe the blonde. 

After a few moments, Clarke’s breathing was under control and her cheeks we dry once more. When Lexa got up to move, Clarke’s hand reached out, grasping her wrist. “Would you..stay with me?” 

Lexa could feel her cheeks burn red, grateful the darkness hid her blush. “Of course.” She murmured, sliding into the bedroll with the blonde, pulling her close. 

They stayed like that until morning, Lexa waking to the first rays of light that filtered in through the old windows. Her face was buried in a mess of blonde hair which smelled of lavender, making her cheeks warm once more. She eased her way out of the bedroll, being careful not to wake her companion. 

Once she was in her own room, she got ready for the day, banishing thoughts of the previous night to the back of her head, there were things she had to attend to. After she had finished, she peeked in on the still slumbering blonde and headed out. 

Clarke woke a few hours later, glancing at her father’s watch with tired eyes. She had about an hour and a half before she was due to meet Lexa, which gave her just enough time to get ready and pack them something to eat. 

Once everything was settled and Clarke had her satchel filled with goodies for the both of them, she headed out toward the water tower. The guards from the previous day where posted again, making her sigh. 

“Hello again, may I go to the top?” She asked, only to be met with a stony glare. 

“You’re the one who went running to the Commander.” He sneered, stepping toward her. 

“Excuse me, I did no such thing, I just asked about the tower.” Clarke replied, standing her ground, even when the man pulled his knife on her. 

A growl floated through the air before Lexa appeared, somehow managing to squeeze between Clarke and the blade. “ _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op._ ” She snarled, watching the guard back down. 

Clarke watched as Lexa stepped forward, murmuring something the blonde couldn’t hear, before the guard ran off. “Uhm..” Clarke tilted her head, watching Lexa. 

The Commander watched the guard’s silhouette disappear into the city, before taking a calming breath, turning to face Clarke. “I told him, that if he attacks you, he is attacking me.” She explained. 

A blush crept up Clarke’s neck as she bit her lip. “Why don’t we go for a walk.” She offered, smiling shyly.  


	14. Invisible Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clarke is in polis with Lexa staying in a room across from Lexa's. She has horrible nightmares and wakes up screaming/crying and Lexa comes running in.

Clarke looked around the small room, her eyes falling on the sleeping pallet made of deer skins and some sort of padding. It looked warm and inviting and it seemed that was just what the blonde needed. 

“If you need anything, I am just across the hall.” Lexa said, her voice soft. “Just call.”

Clarke nodded, her tired body moving toward the pallet. “Thanks.” She replied softly, sitting down on the soft deer skins to remove her boots. 

Her and Lexa had had a talk the night before, Clarke finally coming to realize that the Commander hadn’t betrayed her, the deal the grounders accepted had lead Mount Weather to believe the fight was off, it gave them an advantage they wouldn’t have had if things had gone differently. That wasn’t to say that Clarke forgave Lexa, she simply understood why things had gone the way they did. 

Once she was down to her undershirt and shorts, she climbed into the bed, pulling the soft blanket up to her chin. Her eyes stared at the same spot on the ceiling until they went unfocused, making the blonde shake her head, lids falling shut. 

Lexa listened to the dark dwelling, she heard Clarke climb into the bed, rustling around for a few moments before everything went quiet again. Part of the grounder wasn’t entirely convinced that it was real, that the Sky Princess was laying in the room next to her. 

Though they had come to an understanding, Lexa’s chest still ached whenever she thought of how broken Clarke looked when the deal was done. “I’m sorry.” She murmured, letting out a soft sigh. 

Guilt was an emotion Lexa was used to, something she had learned to shove into the back of her mind long ago, but somehow this wouldn’t go away. She knew that the deal she had made seemed like betrayal, like she chose her people over Clarke, but saving her people gave the Clarke the chance to save her own. And although she knew it to be true, knew she helped in her own way, she felt she had a debt to pay toward the blonde. 

She lay there for a few silent moments, mulling over her thoughts before banishing them to the recesses of her mind where she would deal with them later. As she closed her eyes, the soft sounds of whimpers tickled her ear drums. 

She sat up slowly, tilting her head toward the hall, where the sounds became louder, until a shrill scream pierced the air. Within moments Lexa was out of bed and across the hall, heart slamming in her chest as she looked upon the thrashing blonde.

“No..no..I didn’t mean to..” Clarke cried, fighting with invisible demons. “I’m so sorry..” Tears rolled down the blonde’s face, before another scream tore through her raw vocal cords.

“Clarke.” Lexa murmured, resting a steady hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “Clarke, wake up.” 

After a few gentle shakes from the Commander, Clarke awoke with a jolt, eyes wide with terror. She took a moment to take in her surroundings before her gaze fell upon the grounder, who was only dressed in what seemed like a long t-shirt.

“Lexa..What are you doing here?” She asked softly, pulling her knees close to her chest. 

“You were having a nightmare and you screamed, I came to make sure it wasn’t something more menacing.” Lexa explained, sitting next to the quiet blonde. “It was just a dream, Clarke.”

“No..it was real.”


	15. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa “Last night was a haze for both of us and somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn’t either of ours and also neither of us recognize this apartment we should probably get out of here before someone calls the cops on us"

Clarke winced as she opened her eyes to the bright room, shutting them once more. “Fuck, what happened last night?” She muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes. 

“We got drunk.” A voice next to her responded, making her jump and she cursed as her head throbbed. 

She looked over at her bed companion, finding a familiar face next to her. “Lexa?” She asked. her brow furrowing as she looked at the older girl. Her eyes then peeked under the blanket, they were both naked. “Uhm…”

“Don’t even ask me, I have no clue what or I suppose who, went down last night.” Lexa sighed, looking around the apartment for a moment, realizing it wasn’t her own. “Are we at your place?”

Clarke’s ears burned as she shook her head, shoving all curiosities to the back of her mind. “No, this isn’t mine, I assumed it was yours.” She replied, sitting up slowly, hugging the comforter to her chest. “It’s not even one of my friends’”

Lexa bolted up, the blankets falling away, exposing an expanse of tanned skin. “Then we need to leave before whomever owns this place calls the cops. “

Clarke tore her eyes away from the brunette’s ample chest to focus. “Right.” She muttered, crawling from the bed, grabbing up all of her clothes. 

They got dressed in record time, each complaining quietly about their hangovers. Clarke went to the window, grinning when she saw they were on the first floor. “Let’s just hope out.” 

Lexa cocked a brow at the girl before shaking her head. “Yes, so we can look even more suspicious.” She rolled her eyes, heading for the door. 

She eased it open, popping her head out into the main room, sighing when she realized it was empty. “Come on then.” She commanded, before heading out herself. 

They crept out of the apartment and to the stairs, sighing in relief when they hit fresh air. “Hey, this is my apartment complex..apparently we just got the wrong floor.” Clarke piped in, looking up at the building. 

Lexa’s hand smacked into her own forehead, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Then the least you can do, is invite me up and make coffee.” 


	16. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle" in canon verse

Clarke sighed as she tightened her grip on Lexa’s shoulders, rolling her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time since they started their trek back to camp. “Lexa, you can put me down.” 

Lexa shook her head, her eyes forward as she walked them both through the forest, her senses ever alert for danger. “You could barely put weight on your ankle when I helped you up.” 

“But it feels much better now and it’s like a three mile walk back to camp.” Clarke argued, her brow furrowing as Lexa held her closer. “It’s really unnecessary for you to carry me the whole way back.” 

“If you are unable to walk properly, how could you possibly aid me if we are attacked? This is the quickest option at the moment, so if you would be so kind to stop whining and allow me to get us home, it would be appreciated.” Lexa spoke, seeming to be frustrated with the blonde in her arms. 

Clarke snorted but kept her comment to herself, biting her cheek as they continued their walk. As they arrived to the camp, Clarke smiled slightly, expecting to be put down, but found herself disappointed when Lexa kept a hold on her. 

“Why can’t I get down now?” Clarke asked, pouting slightly as Lexa finally looked at her. 

“Because I want them to know you are mine.” 


	17. Maybe They're Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances

Clarke had met Lexa at about six to study in the library, nervous as she was, there was a calm about their space that eased her nerves about working with her crush. 

It had been going well, they managed to work out a stack of note cards and got half way through the study guide before things went..awry. Clarke had been pointing out something to do with cellular respiration when a soft moan floated through the air.

The two girls stopped and looked at one another, each a different shade of red. “Was that?” Clarke squeaked as another moan weaved its way to them. 

“We’re almost done, we can just power through?” Lexa said, phrasing it like a question to allow Clarke an escape if she wanted it. 

The blonde’s eyes flickered between Lexa and the note cards on the table before nodding. “Yeah, we can totally handle this.” Clarke smiled, her cheeks burning when the noises started to get louder. 

And that’s how Clarke ended up the shade of a ripe tomato, trying to banish any awkward thoughts about her partner that tried to make themselves present during the agonizing half hour they remained in the library. 

“So..uh, you wanna do this at my dorm tomorrow?” Clarke asked, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Lexa smirked slightly, shrugging her shoulders. “Study or listen to people fucking?” She asked trying to be a smart ass. 

“Well instead of you listening to people fuck, why don’t you two just do the deed?” A voice asked, startling the two girls. 

Clarke turned her head, eyes wide with horror as her roommate and her best friend both emerged from the stacks. “Raven, Octavia..that was you guys?” She asked, her cheeks so red she was sure they were glowing. 

Raven smirked at her roommate, a prideful glimmer in her eye. “Hell yeah, O wanted to see if she got off on the idea that someone might catch us.” She chuckled as Octavia smacked her arm. 

Clarke shook her head, vowing to bleach her brain later. “I…am going home.” She muttered, turning on her heel to head out the door. 

A hand wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her back. “Come on Clarke, they’re just trying to mess with you.” Lexa murmured, her lips mere fractions away. 

Clarke swallowed hard before taking a leap of faith. “Well, maybe they’re right.” She said so softly, she wasn’t sure it was heard before she pressed a kiss to the brunette’s lips. 


	18. Bright Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Clexa you work in a coffee shop and are in the middle of a hella rendition of ‘total eclipse of the heart’ and get WAY too into it, and a (really hot dammit) customer tried to get your attention by singing “turn around, bright eyes”

Clarke glanced around the small cafe, grinning at how empty it was. Without an ounce of guilt, she flipped the sign to closed and turned the radio on. If she was going to be forced to work the late shift by herself, she at least deserved a small distraction. 

As the music floated through the room, she grabbed a broom and started to clean up the area, singing along with the music. “ _And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if you only hold me tight, we’ll be holding on forever”_

She danced across the floor with the broom, a grin on her face as she sang to her favorite song, not a care in the world, not even paying enough attention to the door opening. 

Lexa tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her face as she saw the girl dancing through the door, deciding the cafe may not be closed after all. “Uhm, excuse me?” She said softly, watching the girl sing. 

She listened for a moment, recognizing the song, humming along with it for a moment, before she found a place to jump in.  _Every now and then, I know there’s nothing any better, there’s nothing that I just wouldn’t do. “_ Turn around, bright eyes _.”_

Clarke jumped slightly, turning around with wide eyes. “Oh jeeze, what are you doing?” She asked, hand over her hammering heart. Despite the surprised anger twinging in the back of her head, she couldn’t help but admire the beauty in front of her. 

“Well, I saw you through the window and hoped you weren’t actually closed.” Lexa smirked, biting her lip as she looked the blonde over. “But if you are, I can just head out.” 

Clarke shook her head, moving to prop the broom up against the counter. “No, I uh..I turned the sign around so I could..” She blushed crimson, running a hand through her hair. “Anyway, what can I get you?”

Lexa smiled softly, moving to sit at one of the stools. “Could I just get a black coffee, your largest size.” She replied, watching the blonde wash her hands.

“Of course.” Clarke grinned, pouring the hot coffee into the largest sized cup they had. “Here, on the house.” 

Lexa took a sip, savoring the warmth that spread through her chest. “Thank you, I’m Lexa.” She said, holding out a hand. 

Clarke’s eyes moved from the offered hand to the brunette’s face and back again, before taking it. “Clarke and I would appreciate if you never mentioned what you saw here today.” She said, her cheeks burning once more. 

“Mm, your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
